EXO FanFiction One-Side Love
by yulia.yhupuulievya
Summary: Apakah kau pernah berfikir, mengapa kita sering jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah? Karena, kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita ingin jatuh cinta. Hati, keinginan dan logika memang sering tak sejalan. Lalu... mengapa Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengannya? Tentu saja, Karena Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain yang tak pernah kau ketahui. Everything happens for reason, right?
1. Chapter 1

**FF/EXO/One-Side Love/Prolog**

Genre : Romance

Cast : Xi Luhan, Kim Jongin, Choi Ahri, Song Hera and another EXO's member

Autor : Yhupuulievya

Rate : T

Chaptered

- G

***

Apakah kau pernah berfikir, mengapa kita sering jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah?

Karena, kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita ingin jatuh cinta.

Hati, keinginan dan logika memang sering tak sejalan.

Lalu... mengapa Tuhan mempertemukanmu dengannya?

Tentu saja, Karena Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain yang tak pernah kau ketahui.

Everything happens for reason, right?

**Xi Luhan**

Seseorang yang tak bisa kau baca perasaanya melalui ekpresi wajahnya. Dingin dan sulit didekati.

Seseorang yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian fatal dimasa lalu, Seseorang yang kehilangan sahabatnya untuk orang yang begitu ia cintai, Song Hera.

Meski keluarganya telah menyetujui akan perjodohannya dengan Choi AhRi, namun baginya.. gadis itu tak lebih dari orang asing yang mengacaukan kehidupannya.

"_Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk menggantikannya dengan siapapun, jadi berhentilah mengganguku dan temukan orang lain"_

**Choi Ahri**

Menyebalkan, manja dan bertindak sesuka hati. Itulah pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya.

Bagi mereka, ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang begitu menggilai shopping, clubbing dan Xi Luhan.

Ia tidak berbeda jauh dengan gadis dari kalangan terpandang lainnya.

Namun mereka tidak pernah tahu bahwa nyatanya, ia hanyalah seorang gadis yang selalu merasa sendiri, Seseorang yang mampu menyembunyikan kesedihannya di balik senyuman palsu yang menawan.

"_Saat appa bilang bahwa ia menjodohkanku dengannya, aku begitu senang. Aku selalu berfikir, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa bersandar dan membagi kesedihanku dengannya. Tapi semakin hari, aku semakin lelah, menggapainya seperti berusaha melakukan sesuatu di luar batas kemampuanku"_ gadis itu berbicara pada namja yang duduk disampingnya

**Kim Jongin (Kai)**

Kai? Ia hanyalah seorang player yang terlalu mencintai kehidupan liarnya.

Satu hal yang semua orang ketahui tentangnya adalah bahwa ia adalah pewaris muda dari pemilik hotel ternama di Korea selatan.

Tentu saja, ia adalah seseorang yang begitu populer, diinginkan setiap gadis dan tidak pernah serius.

Ia memutuskan untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada seseorang dengan mendekati gadis yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan targetnya.

Namun bagaimana jika pada akhirnya ia malah jatuh cinta pada gadis tersebut?

Kai terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab

"_Karena... Karena kau tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kau ingin jatuh Cinta"_

**Song Hera**

Seorang gadis yang begitu naif, cerdas, dan disukai oleh setiap orang.

Seseorang yang mengenal Luhan sedari dulu, seseorang yang berbagi masa kecil bersama namja itu.

Namun, kau tidak akan mengenal kepribadian sebenarnya dariseseorang... tentu saja karena orang tersebut terlalu pandai memainkan perannya sebagai "malaikat"

Orang-orang di dunia ini memakai topeng. Kadang kau tidak akan bisa membedakan mana kawan dan mana lawan.

"_Karena aku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan. Kadang aku berfikir kehidupan ini terlalu sering berpihak pada orang lain. Jadi, bisakah untuk kali ini.. kau melepaskannya?"_

_**Prolog END**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

In a restaurant at a luxurious hotel—Seoul

10 PM

Di sebuah hotel mewah, Choi AhRi sedang duduk manis, menunggu seseorang . Ia terus melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangannya dan menarik nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel kesayangannya, mulai merasa bosan.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Ahriya"

Suara lembut seorang wanita sontak membuat Ahri mengalihkan pandagan dari layar ponselnya, ekspresi wajahnya berubah cerah

"Umma Han!"

Wanita itu serta seorang namja disebelahnya sontak membulatkan mata saat gadis itu melontarkan kata "umma"

" ?" Ekpresi wanita berbalut dress mewah itu sedikit terlihat bingung

"n e, bukankah jika aku sudah menikah dengan gege nanti, aku akan memanggilmu umma?"

"ah! Itu benar. Kau harus mulai memanggilku umma agar terbiasa kelak"

"hn! Tentu saja umma"

"nah, sekarang umma akan memberikanmu waktu untuk berbicara dengan calon suamimu"

Namja yang berdiri di samping wanita itu sontak menatap tajam pada ummanya

"Lakukan yang terbaik, honey" Wanita itu berbisik pada anak laki-lakinya sebelum berlalu

"tap.."

"Namamu Xi Luhan kan?"

Hening...

"ne"

"ah! Duduklah, namaku Choi Ahri. Kau bisa memanggilku Ahri dan aku akan memanggilmu gege, karena kau lebih tua setahun darikukan?"

"ne" Namja bernama Luhan itu terlihat tidak terlalu nyaman dalam duduknya

"Kau pasti kaget kenapa aku begitu banyak mengetahui tentangmu, kan? karena aku mendapatkan banyak informasi dari ummamu, bahkan aku mengunjungi rumahmu kemarin, tapi umma bilang kau sibuk mempersiapkan keperluan festival natal dan tahun baru di sekolah. Gege adalah ketua kelas, kan? Itu benar-benar keren"

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya

"ah! Mengenai pernikahan kita nanti, gege ingin perayaannya seperti apa? Aku rasa perpaduan tradisional dan western akan sangat mengaggumkan. Selain itu aku sudah memilih tempat untuk berbulan madu, Pulah Maladewa benar-benar sangat indah, temanku bah..."

Luhan menghempaskan daftar menu yang berada diatas meja dan gadis didepannya itu tercengang

"ini memuakkan" Namja itu lalu berdiri dan berlalu begitu saja

"Luhan ge!"

"Gege!"

Ahri terus berteriak namun namja itu terus berjalan menjauh, meninggalkannya

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik

"Such a freak girl" Kemudian ia berjalan keluar hotel

Ahri hanya terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia tersenyum lemah

"Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu saat kau menyukaiku nanti"

"Have a beautiful night, luhan ge"

Ia berbicara pada angin malam yang berhembus tenang.

Seoul, 10 PM

Choi Ahri terus mendial semua nomer orang-orang terpentingnya namun tak ada satupun yang menjawab panggilanya. Ah, mereka terlalu sibuk sepertinya. Oleh karena itu, akhirnya ia hanya mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Umma Han.

Gadis itu terlihat sedikit kecewa. Salahkan saja hatinya yang terlalu berharap, ia selalu berfikir mungkin setelah melakukan perbincangan yang menyenangkan dengan Xi Luhan, namja itu akan mengantarkanya pulang lalu mereka saling mengucap "Jaljayou" sebelum berpisah, mulai malam itu keduanya akan mulai saling menyukai dan mempunyai kehidupan yang bahagia kelak, oh please... hidup tidak sesimple itu.

Ia melihat kesekitar dan menyadari kini ia tengah berdiri tepat di sebuah bar yang berada di samping hotel tadi. Haruskah ia masuk? Sepertinya itu bukan sebuah ide yang buruk. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia memutuskan untuk pergi kesana

Baru saja ia melagkahkan kakinya kedalam, seorang gadis tak sengaja menabraknya. Sudah pasti gadis itu dalam keadaan mabuk berat

"gwenchanayo?" tanya Ahri

Gadis itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja dengan langkah kaki yang sempoyongan.

Ahri hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan masuk kedalam. Lampu disko yang berwarna-warni, lagu khas diskotik yang begitu memekik, orang-orang yang berdansa, serta mereka yang sibuk berpesta dan bercumbu adalah pemandagan yang biasa di jumpai di setiap club malam. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya duduk di depan meja bartender dan memesan air putih, oh well air putih. Setidaknya disini tidak terlalu buruk dibanding diam dan duduk manis sendiri di hotel tadi.

"Mau aku temani cantik?"

Sial, batin Ahri

"Kau memilih target yang salah"

Ahri segera berdiri, hendak pergi namun ternyata namja itu disertai teman-temannya ada sekitar 3 namja yang kini mengerubunginya

"hey hey hey, buru-buru sekali noona, ayolah aku akan menemanimu, aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa. Kita bisa bersenang-senang sepanjang malam"

"Jika satu di antara kalian berani mendaratkan satu jari saja padaku, aku akan membuat kalian hidup dipenjara besok"

Kumpulan laki-laki itu sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Kau berlaga polos huh? Semua orang yang datang pasti untuk bersenang-senang" Namja itu menarik tangan Ahri dan dengan cepat ahri melepaskan pergelangan tanganya dan mengguyurkan air mineralnya tepat pada wajah namja tersebut

"Sialan! Aku tidak bercanda dan singkirkan tangan kotormu, brengsek!"

Ahri segera melesat keluar dan mencoba berlari secepat mungkin. Ia cukup yakin bahwa gerombolan anak laki-laki tadi kini tengah mengejarnya dan benar saja mereka kini berlari tepat dibelakangnya

"HEYYYYY! STOP THERE. BITCH!

Ahri berhenti tepat di sebelah hotel tadi, ia melihat ke belakang

"KAU MEMANGGILKU APA, TADI?"

Ahri terlihat begitu marah dan begitu namja-namja itu mendekat, Ahri melepaskan High heels tingginya dan dengan sepenuh tenaga ia melemparkanya tepat pada namja yang berdiri paling depan, namja itu mengaduh kesakitan, Kini ia melepaskan high heels sebelahnya lagi dan kemudian memukul namja yang tadi memanggilnya dengan sangat tidak sopan, ia memukulnya dengan itu.

"SIALAN KAU! BERANI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU, HUH? AKU ADALAH PUTRI DARI PEMILIK PERUSAHAAN TERKENAL DI JEPANG. KAUU TAU ITU?" Ia terus memukul namja itu

"AW APPO! APPO! YAAA ! KALIAN BERDUA BANTU AKU DAN LEPASKAN GADIS INI"

Namja itu kini meminta bantuan teman-temanya yang kini terlihat kebingungan karena gadis ini berubah mengerikan, salah satu diantara mereka mencoba menolong temanya tapi dengan cepat Ahri menendang namja itu tepat di daerah sensitifnya

"AW!"

Ahri kini melepas high heels dalam genggamannya dan menjambak rambut namja itu

"YAYAYAY! AKU MINTA MAAF SEKARANG LEPASKAN AKU"

"SHIREO!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Mereka semua berhenti dan mengalihkan pandaganya pada sosok pria berdasi dan berjas mewah yang baru saja turun dari mobil silvernya. Anehnya kini ketiga namja tadi malah berdiri tegap dan membungkuk 90 derajat pada pria itu, bahkan mereka memasang wajah ketakutan kali ini

Pria itu kini menatap mereka lekat dan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Apa anak ini membuat onar lagi?"

"Ah, tidak paman kami hanya bercanda hehe" sahut namja jangkung

"Kami berdua pamit" Setelah itu mereka berdua langsung berlari meninggalkan namja satunya

"YAA! SEHUN! CHANYEOL! KEMBALI KESINI!YAA!"

"Apa anak ini menganggumu?" Suara pria didepan Ahri kini membuyarkan lamunanya

"NE AJUSHHI ! Namja ini hampir memperkosaku"

Pria tadi langsung terbatuk dan menatap tajam namja yang di maksud Ahri

"KAI..."

"ANIO! appa kami tadi hanya bermain-main. Biasanya semua gadis akan dengan senang hati menemani ku, tapi gadis ini aneh dengan cepat menolak begitu saja. Aku hanya..."

Namja dengan panggilan Kai itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena pria yang di panggilnya appa kini menatapnya lebih tajam

"Nah, noona Saya minta maaf atas kejadian tadi, anak Saya memang keterlaluan. Bila ada hal lainya anda bisa menghbungi Saya" Pria tersebut tersenyum lembut dan menyerahkan kartu namanya.

Ahri masih terlihat kesal dan mengambil kartu nama tersebut

"Anda seharusnya mendidik anak anda, ajushhi . dia benar-benar... MWO? KAU PEMILIK HOTEL INI?"

Ahri terlihat tak percaya begitu membaca deretan kata yang tertera dalam kartu nama tersebut

"Benar noona, oleh karena itu anda bisa meminta ganti rugi atas kejadian tadi"

"AH, anioo tapii kau pasti merasa malu punya anak seperti dia" Ahri melirik namja bernama Kai tadi

"Ah itu..." Pria itu hanya diam kebingungan "Maafkan atas kebodhanya, Saya akan menghukumnya nanti, dan.."

Ayah Kai menyadari bahwa gadis itu kini tak megenakan alas kaki dan itu membuat Ahri sedikit kikuk

"Ah ini.. tadi aku melemparnya pada .. eum" Ahri tersenyum kikuk

"Tidak apa-apa, cepat belikan dia sepatu yang baru, Kai!"

Kai tanpa pikir panjang segera berlari dan menuruti kata-kata ayahnya atau ia akan benar-benar kena marah nanti. Ahri tersenyum senang melihat namja tadi kini terlihat begitu tersiksa, ia berbincang-bincang dengan ayah Kai di sebuah taman yang berada tepat di depan hotel milik pria tsb.

15 menit berlalu

"Ajushhi, apa kau yakin anak anda tidak sedang melarikan diri?" Ahri sepertinya mulai merasa bosan menunggu kedatangan Kai. Pria itu tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandaganya dan Ahri mengikuti kemana arah pandagan pria tsb, ah rupanya ia melihat Kai yang kini berjalan mendekat

"Ini" Kai mengulurkan sebuah kotak sepatu tanpa melihat Ahri sedikitpun, Ahri mendelik dan mengambilnya

"Whoaah nomu yeppeunda!" gumamnya begitu melihat sebuah high heels yang tak kalah indah dibanding miliknya tadi. Ahri duduk dan kemudian menyerahkan kembali kotak sepatu itu pada Kai, namja itu terlihat bingung

"Pasangkan!" perintah Ahri

"Huh?" Kai masih terlihat kebingungan

"Kau harus memasangkanya" Ahri tersenyum manis tapi Kai tahu gadis ini sedang bermain-main dengannya. Kai melirik ayahnya yang kini menatapnya lekat seolah ia harus segera memasangkan sepatu indah itu pada Ahri, gadis cantik yang ia pikir aneh ini.

Kai segera mengambil sepasang sepatu tadi dan berjongkok tepat didepan Ahri, ia memakaikan sepatu itu yang ternyata begitu pas di kaki Ahri

"WHOAAA Romantisnya!" Suara seseorang membuat mereka bertiga melihat kebelakang

"UMMA HAN?" Ahri terlihat begitu kaget begitu pula wanita yang dipanggilnya Umma Han

"Ahri-ya? Aigooo itu kau?"

Wanita itu kini berjalan kearahnya

"Umma Han!" Ahri langsung berlari dan memeluknya

"aiggo honey, umma begitu cemas saat mendapat pesan darimu. Maaf ya umma baru membacanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir umma menyuruh Luhan kembali, ia akan mengantarkanmu pulang, lihat!" Beserta kalimat terakhirnya mereka berdua melihat kebelakang dan terlihat Luhan yang berjalan dengan malas kearah mereka. Ahri tersenyum.

"Tunggu!"

Wanita itu sepertinya baru menyadari sesuatu, kini ia menghampiri Kai.

"YAA , KIM JONGIN. APA YANG TADI KAU LAKUKAN, TADI HUH? KAU MERAYU AHRI? GADIS INI ADALAH TUNANGANG ANAKKU, KAU HARUS MENCARI GADIS LAIN"

"Ah maaf Xi Hanri, Kai tadi hanya membantu Ahri"

"Tapi tetap tidak boleh, Kyuhyun-ssi, Ahri hanya boleh jatuh cinta pada Luhanku"

Luhan dan Kai memutar bola mata mereka berbarengan

"AIGOO! UMMA! Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Ah Kyuhyun ini adalah temanku, dan Kim Jongin ini adalah putranya, dia juga teman Luhan"

Kai tersenyum sinis saat mendengar kata 'teman' dan Ahri sepertinya kehabisan kata-kata

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting, sekarang kau bisa pulang dengan Luhan"

Umma Han tersenyum lembut dan Ahri mengangguk mantap

"Luhan!" begitu Ummanya memanggilnya kini Luhan beranjak kesamping Ahri

"Kami pulang dulu" Luhan menggengam tangan kanan Ahri dan mengajaknya pergi

"dan Kai, maaf jika Ahri merepotkanmu!"

Ahri tampak tak terima dan berkata

"Namja itu yang merepotkanku" Ahri mempotkan bibirnya

"Ah, sudah-sudah cepatlah pulang ini sudah larut malam"

Luhan dan Ahri membungkuk dan berpamitan lalu keduanya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kai hanya terdiam, kedua bola matanya menatap kebawah. ia mengepalkan tanganya kuat bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi. Kini ia melangkah meninggalkan ayahnya yang kini terlihat berbincang dengan nyonya Xi Hanri

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tanganya dan berbalik menghadap Ahri

"Tidak bisakah kau menelopon keluargamu? Kenapa harus merepotkanku?"

Ahri terilhat acuh tak acuh

"Kau tak mendegarkanku"

Luhan tampak kesal

"Karena aku tunanganmu, sudah sewajarnya Aku merepotkanmu"

Ahri segera masuk ke mobil Luhan tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari namja tsb. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menyusul gadis itu naik ke mobil

"Dengar, aku sudah mempunyai pacar, jadi.."

Ahri menutup telinganya

"terserah kalau begitu" Luhan tampak cuek lalu ia mendial nomor seseorang

Jung Hera

Luhan langsung menekan tombol panggilan begitu menemukan kontak yang di carinya

"Sorry, the noumber your calling..."

Luhan mematikanya, sudah tiga kali ia mencoba menghubungi pacarnya itu namun hasilnya tetap sama. Gadis itu sepertinya sedang menelepon orang lain. Luhan terlihat kesal namun ia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan kilat, menumpahkan amarahnya disana.

Kai kini duduk di sebuah Club malam, ia terlihat begitu berantakan. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menegak cairan yang memabukan. Ponsel dalam saku celananya kini berdering. Oh please.. Ia tidak berharap ayahnya memanggil sekarang. Kai menekan tombol jawab dan seketika terdengar suara perempuan yang amat di kenalnya

"Yeobseo..." Panggil seseorang disana

"Kai.. kau mendengarku kan?"

"Kai?"

Gadis ditelfon itu terus memanggilnya namun Kai tak kunjung menjawab

"Kai, Bisakah kita ber.."

"Berhenti menghubungiku Jung Hera!"

Kai memutuskan panggilanya.

TBC


End file.
